Declaración inesperada
by Tsuki W
Summary: Un songfic de Genzo Wakabayashi aunque usted no lo crea basado en una Canción de Amor en español particularmente bonita. Dedicada a mi amiga Lily de Wakabayashi.


Dedicado a mi querida amiga antagonista Lily Del Valle.

(Se escucha de fondo la música de "La dimensión desconocida", antes de iniciar con la presentación del siguiente songfic XD)

**DECLARACIÓN INESPERADA **

**Un songfic de Genzo Wakabayashi hecho por Tsuki (aunque usted no lo crea...)**

"**Hace mucho no sentía lo que siento en este día**

**No puedo explicarme nada sólo tengo tu mirada aquí clavada entre mis ojos**

**Sólo tengo un raro antojo de extrañarte cada día y ser parte de tus días"**

La conocí por casualidad, o quizá causalidad, no sabría decirlo bien. Era un 11 de junio, cumpleaños de mi prima Paola, había llegado a su fiesta en compañía de algunos amigos de la selección. No podía faltar, ya sea por fastidiar a mi primita o por pasar el rato para distraerme, yo estaba ahí. Busqué a Paola y la encontré con Wakashimazu, ambos se veían extrañamente familiarizados, cosa que me dio mala espina. Quise reclamar pero entonces, no sé de dónde, ella apareció: sus hermosos ojos oscuros, esa larga cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su sonrisa angelical... me dejó como hipnotizado. Traté de no parecer perturbado y no sé si lo logré, pero ella se quedó conversando conmigo algo timorata, ya que "amablemente" mi prima me la había presentado y luego desapareció.



"**Yo no puedo hablarte nada**

**Lo único que hago es mirarte**

**Una que otra carcajada, no controlo mis palabras**

**Y cuando voy a buscarte mis latidos se aceleran"**

Me habló de mil y una cosas, a su lado me sentía insólitamente cómodo y tranquilo. Cada movimiento que realizaba parecía estar preparado para resaltar su belleza y elegancia. Estuvimos así toda la noche, simplemente conversando. De cuando en cuando ella o yo hacíamos algún comentario gracioso y nos echábamos a reír nerviosos. Nuestras miradas se quedaron prendadas más de una vez, y más de una vez tuvimos que evitarlas sintiendo intenso calor en nuestras mejillas...nunca me había pasado algo así.

Después de ése día nos vimos con el deseo de continuar nuestra recién nacida amistad. La verdad es que nunca creí que sería tan difícil lidiar con sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes. Con cada día que pasaba yo quería tenerla conmigo cada vez más tiempo, no podía evitarlo. Y con esos sentimientos tiernos y cálidos también nacieron aquellos que llenan de angustia el alma, ya que cuando la veía sonreír coquetamente a alguien más sentía que algo se retorcía en mi estómago e inexplicablemente me ponía de mal humor. A veces creía que lo hacía a propósito tratando de provocarme, otras veces sentía que no lo hacía conscientemente porque para ella sólo era su amigo.

"**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta"**

Llegó el momento de retornar a Alemania. El sólo pensar tenerla lejos de mi me producía un intenso dolor en el pecho. Conociendo las experiencias de mis compañeros y amigos comprendí algo que en el fondo ya sabía: me había enamorado de ella ¿pero cómo se lo decía? No quería espantarla y alejarla para siempre, sin embargo algo debía de hacer. La invité a cenar, durante el encuentro ella se puso a contarme lo deslumbrada que estaba con un chico y que no sabía cómo expresarle lo que sentía: aquello fue como una puñalada que me dejó malherido. Me preguntó varias veces el por qué de mi silencio e indiferencia y yo respondía que nada pasaba.

De pronto se lo dije, le dije que tenía que marcharme a Alemania y noté en ella cierta tristeza, aunque quizá sólo eran inventos míos para sentirme reconfortado. Bajó la cabeza y no me dijo más. Fuimos a caminar un rato, prolongando la ya prevista despedida. Yo no quería decir adiós, pero era inevitable.

"**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta"**

Quise hablar y ella también, nos interrumpimos y sonreímos divertidos. Le confesé que yo también me había enamorado de alguien, pero que tampoco me atrevía a decírselo, le conté además de lo maravillosa que era esa mujer y de pronto ella detuvo su caminata, bajó la mirada y la escuché sollozar. Preocupado me acerqué y ella evitó que siquiera la toque. Me miró y parecía furiosa, sólo sentí cuando me dio una sonora cachetada que de sólo recordarla aun me duele. Gritó que era un estúpido despistado y una serie de cosas que no puedo repetir por educación; y de la nada de repente me abrazó y continuó llorando. No entendía nada, ¿qué era lo que le ocurría? Se separó de mi y volvió a mirarme fijamente, pero esta vez con una ternura jamás vista en los ojos de nadie, era una mirada tan especial, no sé qué fue lo siguiente que pasó, sólo sé que de un momento a otro ella estaba colgada de mi cuello besándome en los labios, dejándome estupefacto y con una mezcla confusa de emociones, ni siquiera comparable con el día que nos proclamamos campeones del World Youth.

Esa calidez, esa pasión me envolvieron y sólo atiné a corresponderla. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero ella se separó delicadamente de mi y murmuró "te amo". Imposible de creer. Acongojada quiso marcharse, pero yo la detuve por un brazo y la abracé con fuerza, murmurando también "te amo". Entonces ella sorprendida buscó mis ojos y noté que los suyos estaban empañados de lágrimas. Sonrió y me abrazó también. Era tan agradable esa sensación de plenitud que aunque quisiera no podría explicarla.

"**Sólo quiero terminar esta corta melodía**

**Explicándote en mis días mis deseos de quererte**

**De poder volver a verte, de engreírte nuevamente cada minuto del día**

**Y cantarte eternamente…"**

Iniciamos una relación, y aunque la distancia amenazaba con hacer mella, ambos intentábamos sacarla a flote. No fue fácil: los celos, la inseguridad, la desesperación, la soledad nos habían atacado a ambos por igual, lo que nos llevó a serias discusiones en las que el uno le reclamaba al otro ciertas e incómodas situaciones. Yo sabiendo que varios hombres la pretendían; ella sabiendo que una muchacha en particular estaba casi siempre cerca de mí. Yo consciente que por su carácter abierto ella podía pecar de coqueta; ella sabiendo que por mi ser despreocupado podía estar pasando por presumido. Yo creyendo que ella podía olvidarme e irse con otro; ella sospechando de algo más que una amistad entre Marie y yo.

Muy confuso y a veces insostenible. Un par de ocasiones rompimos tras una fuerte discusión iniciada por cualquiera ante un detalle insignificante. Y otro par más de ocasiones alguno de nosotros dio el paso de humildad, nunca mostrado por nosotros ante nadie que no fuéramos nosotros mismos, de bajar la cabeza y disculparnos para volver a estar juntos. Quizá algunos la llamaron "relación tormentosa", pero para ella y para mi ésa era nuestra relación: única y sincera; que no tenía miramientos ante nada y que no permitiría que ni siquiera nuestro egoísmo la arruinara.

"**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta"**

Pasaron unos años entre el va y viene de nuestra relación; con el tiempo cambiamos, pero nuestros sentimientos eran los mismos. Escuchar su voz cada día por la mañana era para mi el aliciente que necesitaba para enfrentar las siguientes 24 horas; verla de vez en cuando era hacerme consciente de que vivía y que la soledad podía ser un mal sueño del que podía despertar topándome con esa dulce sonrisa que no dejaba de hipnotizarme.

Regresé a Japón para jugar un partido que, aunque amistoso, era importante para nuestra selección. Por aquellos días ella se veía ensimismada, hundida en pensamientos lejanos de los que yo desconocía su causa. Habíamos pasado varios meses sin discutir y para mi eso fue un gran logro; sin embargo una duda entró en mi ¿estaba cansada de nuestra relación a la distancia? Bien sabía que ella no creía en ese tipo de relaciones, pero por mi había hecho una excepción, al menos eso me dijo cuando empezamos, que no quería dejarme porque me quería mucho. Pero yo era consciente que las cosas no duran para siempre ¿y si su amor se había acabado y no sabía cómo decírmelo?

"**Una canción de amor**

**De la penumbra siento que nace una luz**

**Siento tus manos y presiento que eres tú que estás muy cerca**

**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta"**

El primer tiempo del partido contra Alemania había acabado, íbamos ganando por 1 a 0; la diferencia no era mucha, pero tratándose de los germanos que estaban capitaneados por Schneider, era digno de orgullo. Hace dos días que no la había visto, me estaba dando largas para no tener que hablar conmigo, al menos eso sentía yo. Tenía que concentrarme en el juego, pero inconscientemente la duda y su rostro venían a mi mente para saturarla y confundirme.

El segundo tiempo se estaba tardando en iniciar. Ambos equipos nos encontrábamos en la cancha, pero el árbitro no aparecía. En los altavoces del estadio se escuchó pedir una disculpa por una demora obligada que tendría que haber. Todos murmuraban acerca de la posible causa. A mi mucho no me importó, ya que tarde o temprano debíamos continuar. No me moví de mi portería, cruzado de brazos esperé y esperé, viendo cómo los demás cuchicheaban; incluso creí que algunos me miraban de reojo comentando sobre mi. Una nueva voz se escuchó por los alto parlantes, se trataba de una mujer, no una mujer ordinaria, era su voz. Su voz que repetía las palabras de una canción de amor. De pronto todos se callaron y dirigieron su mirada hacia el túnel por donde debía aparecer el árbitro, pero no fue él quien apareció, sino ella, que con paso firme entró en la cancha y con la mirada en alto se dirigió hacia mi. No sabía qué hacer, me había tomado por sorpresa.

Me miró, yo la miré, quise preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí en medio partido contra Alemania, pero no pude. Se inclinó y apoyó una rodilla en el césped, abrió el puño cerrado de una mano y en ella había una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro. Suavemente me tomó de una mano y me quitó el guante que yo tenía. Yo estaba desconcertado. Entonces abrió la cajita y de ella sacó un hermoso anillo de oro blanco que me puso en el dedo anular de la mano, preguntándome mientras lo hacía _"Genzo Wakabayashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, mi mente estaba nublada, mi voz apagada ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿era un sueño o realmente ella acababa de proponerme matrimonio?

No, no era un sueño, todo estaba pasando realmente. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que por fin recuperé la voz y respondí balbuceante _"Sí quiero Lily Del Valle"_. Fue estruendoso el ruido de los aplausos y los vítores que nos rodearon, mientras sellábamos tan memorable evento con un apasionado beso. Momentos después el partido se reinició, pero yo estaba en un trance tal de la alegría que tenía que no podía continuar jugando y mi compañero Wakashimazu me reemplazó. Fue tan increíble...

Y ahora ella y yo estamos a minutos de jurarnos ante un altar amor eterno en el compromiso bendito del matrimonio. Analizo todo lo que viví junto a ella y sé que sin ella nada habría sido igual. La amo más cada día que pasa y puedo estar seguro que ella siente lo mismo por mi. Puedo resultar algo cursi y aburrido, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan sincero conmigo mismo y por eso lo hago; porque habitualmente no soy así, es más, nunca antes de ella había sido así. Pero el cambio no me importa, sólo importa recordar todo esto por siempre y estar con ella hasta que la muerte nos separe...

"**No puedo creer que tu amor abrió mi puerta…"**

Fin 

The end

Owari

El tema del songfic es "Canción de amor" del cantante peruano Gianmarco. La canción le pertenece a dicho artista y su compañía disquera.

Los personajes de capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Lily Del Valle es creación de Azucena Hernández. Paola Wakabayashi es creación mía.

(Ya sé que resultó cursilona la cosa ¡pero no lo pude evitar! UU)


End file.
